


Beat It.

by caitlesshea



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran defends Adrian’s honor. Adrian gets protective.





	Beat It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecountrymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecountrymouse/gifts).



> This was for the D&A Exchange 2019 on Tumblr. 
> 
> It was fun getting back into these two criminal boyfriends. I’m willing it into existence.

Adrian’s practically dragging Deran out of the bar. He can’t take it anymore. He has to have Deran naked and under him  _ now.  _

 

They’re barely passed the entrance to the alley when he’s grabbing Deran by the hips and shoving him against the brick wall. Immediately crowding into him and slamming their lips together. Deran doesn’t waste any time getting with the program as he runs his hands up Adrian’s back pulling his tank top up with gusto. Adrian can feel the moan threatening to escape but he doesn’t want to break their kiss, even for air. Just as he puts his fingers into the waistband of Deran’s jeans they hear a shout.

 

“Hey assholes get a room!” 

 

They both freeze and turn to look at the man who shouted at them. 

 

“Yeah you heard me. We don’t need you out here.” This guy was taunting them. He can feel Deran tense and curl his hands into fists. 

 

“D…” Adrian has a bad feeling about this. Unfortunately Deran isn’t to be deterred.

 

“What the hell did you say to us?!” Deran’s vibrating with anger. He tries to put a hand on Deran’s shoulder but he’s shrugged off. 

 

“I said. We don’t need your kind out here.” This guy really just was an asshole.

 

“Our kind?” Deran’s voice has gone eerily cold.  _ Not good. _ Deran walks right up to the guy. 

 

“Yeah man. Your kind.” This guy wasn’t going to quit was he?

 

Never let anyone tell you Deran Cody is all bark and no bite, because one second Deran’s in this guys face and the next he’s throwing a punch. It hits the guy square in the jaw.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

 

Adrian watches the guy and Deran throw a couple of punches before he’s had enough. He grabs Deran by the shoulder and moves him out of the way as he swings, once, right into the guys eyes and nose. He hears a satisfying crunch, as the guy doubles over. Not wasting any time he and Deran take off towards where they had parked the Scout. 

 

When they get to the car, Adrian reaches for the keys, which Deran freely hands over. 

 

Once they finally get on the highway, he grabs Deran’s hand. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Deran nods. Satisfied that Deran would tell him if he wasn’t, he continues driving, letting the sounds outside lull them both into a comfortable silence.  _ They’ve never needed words to communicate. _

 

They make it back to the bar and Adrian drags Deran right to the bathroom. He pulls a barstool with him on the way. 

 

“Sit.” Adrian then runs to the office to grab Deran’s first aid kit. He pulls out the cotton swabs and the alcohol.

 

He gets back into the bathroom to see Deran has listened to him and is sitting on the barstool biting one of his thumb nails.

 

“Gross. Stop that.” Adrian removes Deran’s right hand from his mouth. Deran  _ glares _ at him. 

 

He dabs the cotton with alcohol and then presses it to the worst cut right under Deran’s right eye. 

 

“Ow. Dammit.” Deran tries to pull away but Adrian grabs his jaw and forces him to sit still. He finishes with the rest of the cuts on Deran’s face and hands.

 

“That’ll bruise.” Adrian rubs his fingers over Deran’s left eyebrow. 

 

“Your turn.” Deran grabs Adrian’s right hand and inspects his bruised knuckles. 

 

“They’re not cut. Just sore.” 

 

Deran pulls the hand to his mouth and kisses each one of his knuckles.

 

“Thank you.” Deran says quietly. Adrian smiles at him and kisses him lightly. Mindful of his split lip. 

 

“Anytime.” Adrian kisses Deran’s forehead. The night didn’t turn out quite like he hoped. But then again, his man ended up defending his honor. Can’t beat that. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
